Your Replacement: Until death do us apart!
by field innocence
Summary: Ch.2: Sasuke and Hinata are finally living with each other but not as couple, a month later after Hinata had her child, Naruto married Sakura. You must read the first to get this one. Completed!
1. Until Death: Part I

**New A/N: I decided to skip revising on "Your Replacement: No matter what the Consequences" and move to this one instead. I really got into this one and use words carefully even though it was a little hard because of all dialogue. Nevertheless, I love this chapter, very dramatic and shocking for my mind. I hope you enjoy it.**

Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are 20 now. Soon the time will skip on the next chapter, ok!

* * *

**Your Replacement: Until death do us apart!**

**Part 1**

**

* * *

**

She walks down the aisle in silence as the respectable guests awe her elegant appearance. Imagining herself as soon to be Mrs. Uzumaki in her full white dress. Long and sparks everywhere that it can be confuse by a white river riding down toward the end of the blessing church. Her hair was in a full bun; with beautiful glittering design and with her dashing front-side ban curl down. And to top off her endless description of the lovely bride, her captivating white lavender eyes were the only thing that made her entire figure look like a walking angel.

**Hinata POV **

I can't believe its actually happening to me! Oh, I'm so happy and full with butterflies in my stomach. I could see my life flashing right through my eyes; I see how I meant Naruto for the first time. How he held my hand in caress, walk me home and told me that he loves me. But what I really remember vividly was our first kiss together. It was so romantic and breathtaking. I will never forget that moment. Never ever!

But as my mind dig deeper in it's file, it spotted my worse memories. Someone beside my beloved Naruto. It was **_he_** who was in my flashback as I pass the center aisle. _Sasuke._ Oh, how he was played. How he believe that I actually loved him, toy with his heart and deep emotions. I never loved him, but yet, he was still fool and blind from the beginning. At the same time, knowing very well that it will result in tragedy and a broken-heart, he watched himself play the whole game with me as I pretended to love him. He felt hard pain with angry and other combine emotion. He eventually became out of control. He had stolen my innocence and virginity.

He made me pregnant, which result in me, obligated to carry his child inside of me. Nevertheless, I consider this as bad and good opportunity; as I have his child inside, Naruto believe it is his and will stay with me forever.

**Normal POV **

Hinata made it to the end of the aisle; she had walked with her father by her side, reaching down to Naruto as Hisahi handed his first offspring to his soon to be son-in-law in grace. Hiashi nodded in approval and gratitude before walking down the few stair down to his seat next to his second daughter, Hanabi. They both had a proud face to the beloved bride.

**Naruto POV **

This is my time and hers. You better believe it! I can't believe this going to be it. Me and Hinata are soon to be husband and wife. To tell you the truth, I never thought this will ever happen to us, getting marry so soon or at all. Since that day when Sasuke told me about how Hinata cheated on me with him and that they were once a couple while I was gone. The reason why I left those years ago when we were teen, was because my father offer me a job that pays well. I didn't say anything because I wanted to surprise Hinata and finally make my dream come true with her.

It was supposed to be a secret, but when I came back I never imagine Hinata cheating on me. Other said it was true but Hinata told me that they were lying and I believed her. Thats because I love her.

But still, something is telling me that she is hiding something big from me.

No. She can't be. She said she loves me and we will soon be together. I guess planning the whole wedding could take a lot out of you.

After this I'm going to get her the best present ever, once this is over.

**Normal POV **

_Change scene _

Meanwhile, as the wedding still proceed on, out on the heated street, a black car races through the road to make it to the wedding. The person in the driver seat is wearing a perfect black tux for him to look proper for the wedding that he is going to crush but not until he is allow to speak. Even though he wasn't invited to the wedding, he is still coming in anyway.

_Back to the wedding _

As the priest was saying his traditional speech he got to the point where he says, "Now, if there is any reason as to why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peaces," it was silence for just a few second, until a mysterious figure walked pass the two open door of the holy church and approach closely down the aisle.

"I OBJECT!" he exclaimed fiercely for everyone in the building to hear him.

"Sasuke," both Hinata and Naruto were shocked at Sasuke's ungrateful interruption, along with everyone else in the building also.

"What is it that you need to say, my boy?" ask the holy father calmly to Sasuke.

"The truth is needed to come out and that is you, Hinata!" he pointed straight at her causing everyone and even her beloved groom, Naruto to stare at her in shock. Suddenly, there were mouths open and long wide eyes staring at Hinata in shock.

"W-What are you talking a-about?" she stared at him angrily but sounded as if she had no idea what he was saying, even though her heart beat rapidly and ferociously in suspense.

"Enough lies Hinata!" he snarl, "It is time for everyone, especially Naruto, to know the truth!" his shout had anger and fire in his black eyes. It showed that this furious man is in horrible pain. Pain that is needed to be express.

Naruto turned to Hinata, staring into her confuse eyes, "T-Tell me Hinata. W-What is he saying?" he asked in worries about the answer that would probably end their future life forever.

Hinata didn't turn to stare at Naruto, instead she kept her shadowy eyes toward Sasuke's frown, "Leave! Your not even invited to this wedding. Why do you keep violating me! Leave!" she exclaimed.

Everyone turned their gaze at Sasuke scowled. Their eyes were puzzle and stun as they demanded any reasonable explanation for this explosion.

"No," he said coldly, "I wont leave until you tell everyone that the child you're carrying is not Naruto!". It was as if time had stop at that point. Not a single cricket sound was heard from sight, their eyes became wider than before and the dramatic scene became intense. Hinata's breath became heavier and hotter; she couldn't take the spinning pressure building inside of her as eyes slowly turn to her direction.

But their shocking eyes did not bother her more, it was Naruto that really worried her more than ever. She slowly turned to Naruto, narrowing her stare at him in fright as if she just saw a ghost or judgement day. There, he stared at her with a sad and grieving expression that was beyond repair for Hinata as she felt the butterflies in her stomach began to die.

"N-Naruto-"

"Is it true?" he slightly ask in demand as he had his head down in shame.

"N-Naruto...I-I love you and I would never lie to you," she reached to touch his sad face and turned him to face her, "I love you," she slowly began to drop real tears from her white lavender eyes as Naruto too, showed two big tears sliding from his deep blue eyes.

Sasuke got furious at Hinata's persuade act toward Naruto. He admitted himself that the way those two looked got him jealous in rage, so he wasn't going to allow her to win this time, "Lie! You-" he instantly got interrupted by her.

"Silences!" Hinata bark back at him with slightly dry tears, "You just came here because you couldn't face the fact that I love Naruto and not you. That is why you here for, to ruin everything!" she close into more tears but was held back because of her devious yell.

"I came here to tell the truth!" he replied back the same way she did.

"Well, its not!"

But before Sasuke could say anything further, another person spoke, "Yes it is!".

Out of no where a woman at the same age as Hinata, with green hazel eyes and pink-hair was by the right side of the church building, up to the front with the first line were by to the far corner where there is another door.

"S-Sakura?" Hinata stared at her best friend's sad green eyes with shocking betrayal.

"Hinata, I can no longer keep this secret, you know it will hunt you forever and as your friend I must do the right thing. I just don't want to see you get hurt and get this out of hand any further," she, too, had tears dropping from her eyes.

Everyone turned their gaze to Sakura but Hinata immediately turned away in disgrace and shame as everything she worked hard to get this far fall down by just one truth by her betraying friend.

"Naruto! Hinata's child is not yours; she used the child to get to you, to marry her. So she won't have to lose you forever. I'm sorry Naruto, but the real father is-" but before Sakura could reveal the truth of the father's real name, Hinata raged out her instant anger.

"That is enough! You have said enough," she covered both of her ears as she shook her head in frustration than place her arms back to her side in a fist form as her eyes glare at Sakura, "Why did you do this to me huh? Is it because you couldn't have Naruto, right!" she was so close to bending her knees on the floor as she spoke in an uncontrollable dramatic expression, "You were always jealous of me, and so you have plan this, just like him!"

"I am not lying,"

"You are! You couldn't take it either. You couldn't take it when you watched me with Naruto! Just say it!" Hinata was shouting so loud that her voice was everywhere in the building, echoing in every dark corner that only the staff are allow to enter.

Sakura was about to speak but Naruto spoke what he wanted to say, "She doesn't have to say anything, she had said far enough," than he stared walking away with a blank eye.

Hinata grabbed his arm before he could leave her any further from her, "Naruto, please don't go. I love you remember and I-I pr-"

"No Hinata. No more lies," than he took his arm away from her desperate grip and walked away with nothing to show on his face but grief and anger in her broken-heart. Before he left though, he passed right by Sasuke in silence. Both of them gave a serious face at each other and turned away with nothing to say.

Within a minute, Sakura also left out of the wedding, along with everyone in the church, including the Priest. For hours Hinata cried on the floor with her wedding dress wet all over from her waterfall tears.

She had lost everything. Everything that she had worked so hard to accomplish; all went down in one single drain, just like that. It was all cause by one single truth. Some truth that was. When a person says; the truth will set you free. She thought it will be something good not like this. How ironic!

She screamed out her anger and ripped every part of her expensive, beautiful dress with her crazy hands. She was a total mess. It was an awful sight to witness for anybody, thank goodness she was alone, at least that's what she thought.

Deep in those dark lonely corners there was someone willing to take her, no matter what the situation.

Sasuke had watched for hours, swallow up her depression and anger, waiting for her to calm down. Than, after hours of watching he finally came to her side and held her close to his body in comfort, "Shhhhh, its okay. I'm still here. I still love you," he said softly in her ears as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"N-N-Naruto i-i-is that y-you?" she didn't even look up to stared at him if it was Naruto, just accepted the comfort and silently sniffed on his black clothe.

Sasuke instantly felt miserable in despair about that part.

Even though she still loved him, after what happened, he didn't care anymore. His lonely heart couldn't take anymore rejection and regrets from her anymore. No more truth, just a simple and harmless lie.

"Yes, yes it's me and I will never leave you. Remember my love, until death do us apart," he said with a crook smile.

"Yeah," than everything went blank.

* * *

**New A/N**: Finally. I hope you enjoy the new and improve version of it. Still the same though, but a slight differences use of words. Don't worry I will update the rest later.


	2. Until Death Part II

A/N: The final chapter is here! Enjoys all!**

* * *

**

**Ch. 2**

**Your replacement: Until death do us apart**

As time went by, Sasuke and Hinata were living with each other but not as a couple.

A month later after Hinata had her child, Naruto married Sakura.

It was true, Sakura couldn't stand seeing Hinata and Naruto together, but that wasn't the reason she ruin the wedding, she didn't want to see her best friend to get hurt. So she did what she had to do that day. Even if mean ruining her relationship with Hinata forever.

Naruto, after the truth was reveal to him, he drank and drank. He thought he had lose everything that he had worked hard to achieved. His life went straight down. But Sakura came alone into his life and helped see that it wasn't his fault and stay by his side. And he let her.

Their life turned out perfect after Naruto purpose to Sakura, a month later, Sakura got pregnant. And had a nice blue eyes, healthy boy.

As their life started happily, Sasuke and Hinata life was a whole different story.

Hinata had a cute lavender eyes, healthy girl. Hinata was treated with a lot of care and help. After what happened to her at the wedding she was never the same. She had lost her mind and kept imagining that she was still marry to Naruto and not Sasuke. Ever time Sasuke try to snuggles with Hinata or try to get close, she'll deny him by anyway possible. She would walk away, cry, or hide away from him. Everyday was the same thing for Hinata. Wakes up in her own world that she had create in her mind and believe whatever happens in there, happens in reality.

As for Sasuke, he got use to the new change. He never took Hinata into one of those institution, no he didn't. He couldn't imagine his Hinata in a dark room alone. Instead he took her in and hire nurses to help and nourish Hinata of her time of need. Sasuke still love Hinata, even after what happened, he kept her, comfort, care and love her. Everything that he did was all for her, but it didn't matter to her, because she was stuck in her mind. Which was hurting him inside mentally, sometime he would lie to Hinata just to see her smile at him like she did when they were kids. Even if means making things worst for him.

17 years later

And that what lead me here. My name is Kana Uchiha, daughter of Hinata Hyuuge and Sasuke Uchiha. I stared down from my window, watching my mother smelling the flowers, with the nurses keeping an eyes on her.

I feel sorry for my mother.

The first time I heard of my mother life story is when I asked my aunt, Hinabi Hyuuge, she told me the truth how my mother came from a happy reality to the most cruel world of truth. My aunt became the new owner of the Hyuuge corporation and had a family of her own. She cared for my mother and sometime visit her, but when my father is around she would completely ignore him. She blames my father of my mother's madness.

With the two best strong corporation as a contacted family, we would of control the whole country but my aunt as the boss of her family company, she'll never in her life would ever work with my father. So they are the most hated revival.

I came down to the garden, walking to her, "Mom?" I asked softly.

She turned to me smiling, "Oh sweetie, so how are you?" she sound such like a child, like a model doll with their beautiful dress and design on them.

"Oh nothing mom, I just came her to tell you that I'm going out for awhile," than I place a nice kiss on her forehead, "Bye mom, Love you," than walked away.

I never even bother to turn around to see her reaction, why do I bother, she'll never see the real me. She never did.

I came in my sixteen birthday gift car. My father bought it for me when I turned sixteen, it didn't surprise me though. He buys me anything, ever since that I could remember, my father spoiled me and spoil me. I get along with him but he worries to much of my safety, that why I have home school. Never sent to a public school nor a private school, just home, home, home. That why I have little of friends around, even on my birthday was a drag, just fancy people that talk about how rich or how a lot of money they have. Bull shit, that is what I gave them.

I can't believe I'm living like this, not a mother to talk about my problem, not a father to be there for me, not nothing!

Its was always the same, my family, no there was never a family, never had and never will be one. I hate it!

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Damn my cell phone is ringing.

"Hello,"

"Hey Kana,"

"Oh hey Taven,"

"So are you coming over for dinner tonight,"

"Yeah, I will be there,"

"Good, I will be waiting for you. Oh yeah and my parents too,"

"Oh I can't to meet them,"

"Ok and I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"Bye,"

"Bye"

Now that is done, how did I got a man you ask, when I was being teach at home. Well this person is different, he had something that not even money could buy, he had a nice perfect life. A home to live, a family, a mother and a father. I was envy of him and at the same time, hate him. I don't even love him, its him who love me.

How can you fool a person you say? Well, while learning my parents past, you can learn from their mistake. By fixing your mistake, you'll become successful in life. So as I learn their lives, I learn how to control another life. Its so pathetic how a human can be easily control.

Love

Love is the most strongest purest thing in our lives, without it, how can we keep on living. I use love as my weapon, use it to manipulate the opposite sex, or maybe the same, if I wish. This love doesn't effect me because I never learned how to love at all. My father only gave me what I wanted, my mother was to busy with her own "love" and I believe that is it. So why love when you know its your ultimate weakness, I'm not taking that chance.

I had stopped at a company, owned by a person that I waited so long to meet, I knew this day would come and its finally here.

I parked and headed to the top room, there I would wait for him at his office.

Scene change/ Normal POV

"Oh I can't believe you finally have your own company Naruto! I'm so happy for you," said a woman in her mid thirty, holding on her husband arms.

"Yeah! I'm excited too, everything is going perfect," he gave her a kiss on the lips, than Sakura phone rang.

"Hello,"

"Mom,"

"Oh honey its you, so is she coming over today,"

"Yes mom, she'll come tonight for dinner,"

"Oh dear thats great," Sakura was talking with her son, as Naruto left to his office, being inform that he had a visitor.

He waved bye to his wife and headed to his office for the meeting.

Once Naruto came in, he saw his visitor sitting down facing his chair, excepting him to sit. Naruto couldn't see the person face until he walked around to take a good look.

But what he saw, was a shock. It was as if his past came back for him. The person he saw looked like the very girl that he used to love and woman that he left behind in a church, 17 years ago.

"H-Hinata," he said frighten. He was in fear, was this really her, the girl he left years ago. It was also the last time he ever saw Hinata, so he know nothing of what really happen to her in those past years.

"I see you still remember me Naruto," she smiled the same as her mother, she got up, walking close to him to stare at his blue eyes, "You haven't even change," than she slowly kiss his lips softly.

"I miss you Naruto," she said smiley for her little victory.

Kana POV

Yes this was my reason to use love, to take back what was my in the first place. Tevan, the only reason I got you so that I can be closer to your father, to use him, for making my life miserable. My aunt was wrong, it wasn't my father fault at all, it this man! He was the reason why my life became like this. He made everything went wrong in my life and I'm here to return a favor.

Naruto you have a perfect life, by using you and your son, I would make your life a living hell, just like you did to my.

Normal POV

Kana kept kissing Naruto, he didn't even stop her, instead he allow her to kiss him. Naruto heart for Hinata was still there in him, a part of him still loved her after all these years. Now she is here and his heart began to grow for her.

The door began to shut, as if destiny wanted this to happen, they were left alone in his office, accepting their future consequences.

Life can be cruel and exciting, it depended on how you use it and when. Kana used her by manipulating love and during her own time. She wanted revenge, and using both men, turning them against each other was the way she wanted it. Her mother may have lost her battle, but to Kana, the war wasn't finish just yet.

No, its only the beginning.

* * *

Yep that is it. I wanted it to end here. I want to thank to all of you reader for reading this story, thank you all! 


End file.
